RWBY Inception
by canimetion
Summary: Follow the adventures of your beloved RWBY characters and four more main characters, Trillus, Rystil, Grabost, and Sigmag(some secondary characters are in here as well) as they travel through the world of Remnant and recover old mysteries, old kingdoms, and their livelihood. Many stories will arise and many will be rewritten, dare to read it and discover new truths?
1. chapter 1

RWBY Inception

As the season changed from spring to winter, Ruby and team JNR set off on their travels without Yang who laid in bed from her wounds. Blake, being the weak link from Ruby's team, set off with a blind eye of vengeance to find Yang's hitman who failed. Blake may try to join the enemy, since she can be easily deceived. Now, Ruby and Team JNR have been walking a long long while. Juan has been walking and reading a book while trying not to run into trees, Nora was keeping Juan in line by grabbing him by the shirt left and right, and Ruby was behind Jnr a little bit.

She shouted, "Hey I'll catch up! I have to do something!"

So Ruby ran off behind a bush to do her business. When she was done, Ruby realized a strange dilapidated church-like building. It was almost Gothic style. Ruby began to walk towards the building but then realized she almost walked off a cliff. She then walked back a little and to her shock, the building began to glow, and so did her skin. Now, team Jnr was about 700 feet ahead before they heard Ruby scream. The ground broke beneath Ruby's feet and she fell 600 feet. When Jnr came running to where Ruby was, they realized her body was glowing and not harmed. Ruby suddenly jolted up and began to speak in a foreign language. When she stopped talking, a ghost like figure flew out of her mouth and eyes.

The spirit flew toward the building and the whole structure began to glow. Team Jnr tried to absorb what they were seeing and find a way to get to Ruby. Nora suggested that they all hop on her hammer and she'll blast them to safety. Juan was beyond scared, which Nora found amusing. The building was still glowing and it grew brighter. Then the ground began to shake underneath them. Ruby awoke from the vibrations but was still glowing. She saw Team Jnr falling off the mountainside and began to run toward them frightfully screaming with her scythe in hand. She began to fire her way up to Jnr. The team saw this and tried to evade her. Ruby zoomed right passed the frightened team and killed a Griffin that was flying to its nest. She then landed on the ground and let out a victorious yell. Jnr landed on the ground and yelled at Ruby for scaring them.

Ruby slowly turned glared at the building and dropped down to head toward the building. As she fell Ruby began to blink jump in midair. When she was close to the building she began to hover and then flew toward the ground in which the door laid. A loud boom sounded when she landed. Team Jnr ran to where she landed and began to question what Ruby was doing. When they entered the building's door they saw the spirit holding a knife and holding Ruby's wrist. Nora grabbed her hammer and swung at the glowing figure. The figure grabbed her hammer and threw Nora against the wall. The other two ran to help her up. The spirit then cut Ruby's wrist, and a blackened liquid began to pour out of her cut. When the blackness finally stopped pouring out, it changed colors. Now gold began to pour from her cut. The figure gathered up the liquids and places them in two separate jars.

Ruby fainted, but then slowly regained control of her body. Nora, still wanting to hurt the figure, grabbed the same knife it used on Ruby and began to swing at it. This did not please the figure, and he quickly placed his hand over Nora's left eye. Her eyes glowed white and a shield formed around her which trapped her in. The figure began a chant and three more spirits came out of the walls and gathered at the remains of multiple bodies. The liquids flowed out of the bottle and began to mix together and split into thirds. The liquids gave life to three people who seemed very strong and menacing. Ruby and the others stood in amazement and frightfulness.

The spirit then flew back into Ruby's body. The three figures appeared to have black clothing pieces and one of them had a bandanna. They began to look around for clothing and gear. When they finally got dressed and put on their armor, the men began to gather up their weapons. Ruby and the others sat down and began to watch and wonder what they were doing, and what they will do to them. The largest man out of the three approached Ruby and began to speak in the language that the spirit spoke. Ruby rose her hand and began to speak.

The man began to speak in English and introduced himself and his brothers. He explained that he was a Titan or a Brute, whichever was preferred. His second brother was a Hunter or Gatherer. His third brother was a Master Elementor. The fourth man or the spirit was a Knight. The Titan's name was Trillus, the Hunter's name was Grabost, the Elementor's name was Rystil, and finally, the Knight's name was Sigmag. Trillus began to ask who they were and why they found their place of rest.

Ruby began explaining and told them, "I was using —" Trillus interrupted her, "I don't need to know that."

Ruby then began again, "Well, when I was finished, I saw this building and was curious. So, I walked towards it, but I was near the cliff."

Juan exclaimed, "Wait, oh my gosh, you guys are The Four Guards!" Trillus shrugged and replied, "I guess I owe Grabost ten-thousand Rels."

Grabost chuckled, "Indeed you do."

Trillus walked toward Ruby and inquired, "Are you the one with the small scythe?"

Ruby snapped, "And what if is my scythe?" Rystil glared at her, "That's not how you treat a powerful man like him. He can kill you with a slap for all he cares."

This scared Ruby and she immediately corrected herself. She squeaked out an apology, "I didn't mean to offend you." Trillus nodded in acknowledgement.

Nora's shield disappeared and she noticed Ruby. She began to crouch toward her.

Nora whispered to Ruby, "Should we bring these lost puppies to the others?"

Rystil looked at Nora, "Us, the lost puppies? It's more or less your group that is the lost puppies."

Juan noticed a highly decorated rocket launcher and walked toward it. Out of curiosity, he picked up the launcher and nearly dropped it due to the weight.

Rystil walked toward Ruby and began to speak to Sigmag, "Why did you pick her body and not someone else?"

Sigmag replied, "Well I chose her because Lil' Red here can handle my powers, and also, I can do this and get away with it." Ruby realized what Sigmag was doing and squealed, "Hey stop groping me you pervert!"

Trillus glanced around and looked at his brothers and spoke in a curious way, "Do you guys feel that?" The two living brothers nodded in agreement.

"Let us go and find this power!" proclaimed Sigmag.

The brothers gathered at the door and each one picked up one of Ruby's team members. They walked and followed the energy flow they felt.

Rystil whispered to Grabost, "It would appear that the energy is hurting or was hurt." They approached the house in which Yang resided. Grabost knocked on the door and Qrow answered it.

At first, he was confused why 3 massive men were holding people in their arms. Trillus asked if they could enter, and he allowed them in.

Qrow shouted, "Ruby, what did you get yourself into?" Sigmag replied, "Oh she did nothing. She's just a sweet little girl." Qrow looked at Ruby with an open mouth and bug eyes. Trillus put down his load and followed the flow of energy.

He came to a door and knocked on it. A faint voice replied to enter. Yang was looking out her window and did not notice the Towering 7'5 Titan walking toward her. Trillus' armor clangs as he comes to a halt and Yang turned her head quickly to see who was at her bedside.

The monster of a man puts out his hand and introduced himself, "My name is Trillus". Yang stared at Trillus in a frightful manner. Trillus spoke in a soothing voice, "Do not be afraid, warrior," and proceeded to grab a chair to sit in.

Yang croaked out, "I'm sorry, it's just that you are a very menacing looking man."

"I get that a lot," laughed Trillus. "I notice that your arm is missing." Yang looked away in embarrassment. "What if I could give you your arm back?" Trillus asked.

Yang cautiously turned toward Trillus, "What is the price of your offer?" Trillus replied, "You will become my wife and shall get your arm back and much more, or nothing at all." Trillus sat back in his chair with arms behind his head and legs on Yang's bed.

Yang thought to herself, "I'll accept the offer and end the agreement, or give him a chance. I don't know, I'll just see what happens." "I'll do it," she answered.

Trillus clapped his hands loudly together and happily spoke in a childish manner, "Great let's get to work then! Oh and by the way, this may hurt a lot." Yang stared at him in shock.

Trillus grabbed her pillow and put it over Yang's mouth. She realized that this pillow was going to help mute some of her screams. Trillus began by removing her bandages and started to cut her arm open again. At this point, Yang began to flinch and let the occasional yelp come out. Trillus then began the summoning.

Yang mumbled, "It's starting to tingle." "Oh, don't worry it will get worse," laughed Trillus. Slowly, some of Yang's arm bones began to form. Yang began to move even more. Trillus grabbed her arm and held it in place. Parts of her tendons and muscles start to appear.

Now, Yang was crying and squirming. Trillus tried to comfort her. Parts of her veins appear and some of her flesh too. Yang started yelling for it to stop, but before she knew it, it was all over. Trillus released her arm and examined it.

Yang, in tears, hugged Trillus and began to thank him, but was cut short when she had to run to the bathroom to puke from the amount of pain she experienced. Yang later came back and told him, "Well, I guess I am your wife and you're my husband now."

Trillus nodded.

Little did Yang know that this decision would change her life completely. It would bring hardship, joy, death, and strength. To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY Inception

"I would like to know of your past," sung Yang. "Well, where do I begin said Trillus?" Yang replied, "Let's start with the beginning." Trillus Nodded. "Well, I had a loving Mother and Father. My dad was a hard working scientist, my mother was a stay home mom. Later on in life, I became close with my 3 other brothers. We formed our own brotherhood and our crew grew. I started to map out the surrounding areas of our little town and Grabost and Sigmag would run and map out the other surrounding areas. I told my father I was going to the mountains to mine for some rocks or whatever I could find, and so I went with my Fathers blessings and my brothers joined me. We made it to Mount Kilamanharma and took camp in a local cave. It can take us about a day or two to get there depending on what time we left. We made it when it was sundown. Later on in the morning, right as the light began to lick our skins, I arose first and began to cook. Later on around 8 or 9 o'clockish I and Grabost grabbed some TNT and our picks. We began to dig and found some quartz, silica, pyrite, and mica. Later on, Grabost threw 2 sticks of TNT for good measure. When the smoke cleared it opened a hole in the wall, but to our shock, it was a massive vein of mineral that we did not even know about. I hollered for the others to come. When all of us were together a raspy voice began to speak. It was telling us that Dusty Crystals shall give us unimaginable strength and powers beyond belief. And so I and my brothers accepted our gift with pleasure and appreciation. When we absorbed the magic the veins went into oblivion. The voice grumbled, 'Well now that you four warriors have the magic from these crystals I suppose I shall give you the coordinates for your wives.'" Yang raised an eyebrow and began to speak but Trillus stopped her. "I went back to my father and told him of this event of ours. My parents were not at all happy. My mother was the last to know. When five months had passed, my father grew old and bitter and kicked my brothers and me out. I called upon my clan and we all left the town. We travelled to where love of our lives were. It was about a thousand mile journey. When we arrived the voice appeared back to us and told us where we could rest until our wives joined us. It wasn't until midnight that they appeared at our camp. The Four women that stood at our camp were wonderous looking women. I shall only name of the three that lived. First was Tranzis who was a red headed beauty. Grabost took Tranzis to wed. Rystil's wife was a blonde by the name of Prizil. Sigmag took for himself a ginger by the name of Irus. My wife was a brunette. When we finally wedded. Nine months later my wife was the first to give birth. She gave birth to a beautiful little girl, who had eyes with different colors. I started a family and our little camp turned into a small town. My brothers' and my wives were the rulers. We managed somehow." Yang stared at Trillus with a curious look. "Hold that thought Yang hissed. Sis, get in here!" Yang howled. Ruby came in the room red faced. Ruby began to hiss underneath her breath. "Now, Trillus, tell my sister of your daughter's eyes," Yang emphasized. "Well," Trillus began, "her eyes are multicolored." Ruby cut him off and nervously said, "Were her eyes pink and brown?" Trillus quickly arose, grasped Ruby's shoulders, and spoke in a frantic voice, "Have you seen her? Have you seen my Little Neo?" Ruby began to cry and wailed, "I'm sorry, I killed her. I was on an airship and she came out to attack me. We fought for some time and I pushed her off the ship. I'm so sorry I killed your daughter." Trillus excused himself from the room and cried out his sorrows in the woods. He later came back into the house where everyone in the living room was staring at him. Trillus spoke in a tongue only his brothers understood. They all lowered their heads in grief. He then walked back to Yang's room where Ruby was teary eyed and Yang just lied in bed struck by sorrow. Trillus sat back in his chair and continued his story. "My daughter, we named her Neopolitician. I believe it was 7 years after she was born that a group of people were mapping the area. They came to our town peacefully and we let them through our gates. They were shocked at our resources and wanted to make a peace and trade treaty. We agreed to the peace treaty, but we sent some of our men to see their resources. Later on in the week, they sent word to accept and so we were allied. We helped with their sources for armies and they help us grow. I wished I remembered where they were from but I can't at the time. Either way, their nation grew and prospered and so did we. Our little town grew to a kingdom. Now, I do know of the rulers' last names. They were called the Znee family, very powerful and smart. Four years had passed since a major visit from them, and little had happened since. At midday we were ransacked by a vicious group of tyrants. They killed half of my people and killed my wife. I thought they killed Neo, but I guess they didn't. They merely must've captured her. While this was all going on, I put up a good fight trying to protect my wife. But I, I FAILED. I let them hold me down and kill her. I was such a weak little boy. To make things worse, they threw her in my house and burned it, along most of the other buildings. They held me there, and I watched her burn to death." Trillus stared at his hands and put his head in them. "When I saw their flag soar by, I swore that I would burn their cursed wolf flag. But anyways, I have you now, Yang, and I am happy once again." Ruby stared at Trillus with red eyes, confused. "I guess I should say your my sister-in-law, Ruby." Ruby's eyes seemed to twinkle at the thought of it. "Soon, Yang, once I get back what was taken from me, I will train you in the ways of old."

Little did Trillus know, that his daughter and wife were alive and well.

...To be Continued.


End file.
